User blog:Captaen/My Story
''Hello My Shexies'' Well not many of you may know me at all but I am hoping to make more new friends as my bestest friend is selling his account when he reaches 40 (currently 39.3) and once he goes I shall be.... LONELY. Don't try saying "Oh Capt! Just join a guild!" I dislike guilds as most of them end up scamming me ^^. Heres my whole story so if you ever knew me please respond!!!! Starting Out~ When I first started out a leveled an account on Devilang Lanos to Level 18 Named Ciphuri. I eventually bought myself a 28 Warrior(Tao2). I owned him for many minutes until i sold him naked for a 26 warrior(Mwe) but by know i was sick of being a warrior. I decided I will be a MAGE!!!! Server Change 1~ I traded Mwe for a level 22 mage on bigmama lanos(Remoo). The original owner was a pro on Devilang and on Bigmama people called me Joop. The same name as the original owner on devilang. I made friends with lAlnna, saitiss, liquidkiss and renn843 until i decided that I was sick of mage. (LOL I know you're probably thinking WTF but it gets better). I sold Remoo for 100k.... I know sounds bad but you know.... Server Change 2~ I moved to a new server in hope of good luck! Wadangka!!! There I didn't level accounts just farmed and bought. Some of the accounts I owned were PinkyPanda and Ky0ya. Didn't make many friends here until.... Ky0ya was traded for an 18 mage that i traded to a 28 333 warrior. floriderII. I traded flo shortly after for a 32.9 bigmama ranger named ThyRanger. I owned this account for about 3 weeks until.... THE FIRST SCAMMER! Server Change 3~ On Bigmama again I was offered a deal. Thy for a naked 35 siras warrior. Perplexity. Now I hope hes reading this just so I can say thanks buddy ^^ lol no i hate him. He scammed thy and never spoke to me again(of course). I moved back to Wada and something awesome happened... The Mask of Power~ Okay in memorial of ThyRanger i made a silly Wada ranger after him. com2us had the I Play Imo event and guess what. I won a YAY mask at level 17. Apparently I was the lowest level on wada to receive a mask. Thy had no gear so i sold him. For a level 28 warrior, 22 Mage and 26 Ranger all on siras. xlowx is the only name i remember which was the warrior. I regretted that decision but i was stuck with the account. xlowx was scammed off me. So I moved to lanos... On lanos I made about 2 true friends. KITT and Iced~ Oh how I loved them. Nowadays~ I now own two level 20+ accounts that I made myself. Both I hate LMAO. My BF1 camper Delani has 2,321 fame and imma put its fame on my warr ^^. Please If you have known any of these accounts please tell me on here or in game by using one of these names: MrSnooze (not full owner. I gave to my bro) Delani Pikachu133 (Not a nametaker guys.... I didn't know he was on bigmama and it was the closest i could get to Pikachu123) So Love You Guys~ Category:Blog posts